


To Know What Home Is

by mistywaters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistywaters/pseuds/mistywaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Maybe home wasn't what you missed. Because if it was then she’d be there. '</p>
<p>Emma is struggling. More so than ever. She'd never been good with words and emotions but now she was expected to use them to find her way home. What even was home? And why did Hook's growl have such an impact on her? And those damn eyes were not helping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Know What Home Is

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yer this is my first ever proper fan fic and isn't beta'd so any mistakes are my own although I've tried my best. I was expecting it to turn into the rating I've chosen so please approach with a certain degree of leniency.
> 
> The first chapter is an alternative to the scene that took place in Rumple's vault at the end of season three. It starts and ends with pretty much the same dialogue.  
> The second chapter is the explicit bit so you're safe to read this chapter.  
> I removed Marian and Elsa's entrance coz I actually wanted to give them a happy ending and not have to focus on any evil stuff. 
> 
> I do not own the characters and no copyright infringement stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Maybe home wasn't what you missed. Because if it was then she’d be there. '
> 
> Emma is struggling. More so than ever. She'd never been good with words and emotions but now she was expected to use them to find her way home. What even was home? And why did Hook's growl have such an impact on her? And those damn eyes were not helping...

“At least he did us one favour. I’m devishly handsome again.” Hook grinned at himself in a mirror trying as always to make light of a situation. He grabbed at a random pot.

“Wait don’t touch anything if Rumple’s afraid of this stuff there’s gotta be a reason.” Emma chastised. 

“I’m just trying to figure a way out!” he sighed and put the pot back where he’d found it.

“I don’t think there is one and what’s the point you heard what he said. He can’t reopen the portal.”

“But you can. All he said we need is magic. You’re the saviour, swan, you can do it.”

“Not anymore I lost it.” She saw Hook flinch, knowing that he still blamed himself and carried the guilt with him.

“When Zelena died all of her spells were undone, your power should’ve been restored.” There was something sharp to his tone growing and it made Emma agitated. 

“Well believe me if I could make it work I would. What you think I’m faking it?” She accused.

“I think not having magic makes it a hell of a lot easier for you to run back to New York and pretend to be somebody else. Well listen to me, Swan you’re not it’s time to stop running.” He was angry but at the same time sounded desperate and emotionally drained.

“You think I don’t know that? Yes I run away, that’s how I’ve always survived but believe me I want this to work. I wanna go back I wanna stop running.” She attacked him with her words almost surprising herself as they hurled themselves away from her lips.

Hook looked stunned and almost hopeful once again. “What’s changed your mind?”

“Watching my mother die, thinking she was dead.” The hope fell from his eyes once more and it made this all so much harder but she continued, tears starting to form. She couldn’t believe how she could be so vulnerable around him. “You saw what happened. I was so relieved when she was okay and I hugged her and you know what I saw in her eyes. Nothing.” Unlike yours she thought. “She didn’t know who I was. I had saved her and lost her too and that’s what I’ve been doing to her since I met her. It’s gotta stop. When Henry brought me to Storybrooke he told me that I was the saviour. I didn’t see what he was really doing. He was not bringing me back to break a curse, he was bringing me home.” She paused, almost surprising herself with her revelation. “Neal was right.” 

“About what?” she noticed him flinch, wondering if it was from the pain of losing a friend or something else she didn’t dare consider further especially right now, yet it still stirred feelings she thought were long gone. She swallowed hard and carried on.

“You don’t have a home til you just miss it and being with my parents these last few days but not really being with them I’ve never missed them more. Storybrooke is my home.” Hook was beaming at her. “What?”

“Look down. I’d say you’ve got your magic back.”

Emma looked down and saw that the wand was glowing. When she looked back up she smiled into those deep blue eyes that made her stomach flutter. Yet there was something there she wasn’t used to seeing. His eyes twinkled with hope and pride as usual and the hint of sadness she’d seen on occasion but it seemed like disappointment hid behind those bright blue eyes. His smile was faltering too, not reaching his eyes as it usually did when it was just the two of them. It made her heart ache suddenly and the feeling scared her. 

“Now shall we go lass?” 

Even his voice wasn’t its usual chipper self but she broke his gaze and looked down at the wand. She thought she heard him sigh as she felt his eyes continue to bore into her. Those eyes that only ever seemed like a secret doorway he only allowed her to see. She nodded still looking at the wand. 

“Right then.” She heard him move away and she ached to reach out for him, a feeling she’d never admitted to herself before and this was not the right time, she was scared and wanted, no needed to get home. 

“Not so fast deary.” She heard the infuriating giggle before she saw him. 

Emma spun round quickly and heard Hook brandishing his sword.

Rumpelstiltskin. 

“Your magic, however you came to…” he waved his hands in the air as he usually did searching for the right word “possess it, is not enough.”

Emma’s eyes went wide as she looked back down at the wand. 

“I-I don’t understand it’s glowing and you said-“

“I know what I said and what I said remains true.” He started walking round the room with his familiar skip in his step. “But your magic is not enough.” He drew out the last words bringing up his hands to draw a line through the air to accent what he was saying.

“Then I suggest you stop keeping things from us, mate.” Hook practically growled from behind her, stepping forward so his sword was just inches from Rumpelstiltskin face.

“Threatening won’t help…mate.” His voice went low on the word ‘mate’, trying to mock Hook which made Emma even madder which she knew meant things she didn’t want to think about now. “I’d be more than happy to tell you what you need to do, deary but I don’t give something for nothing.” Emma grit her teeth as that infuriating giggle slipped from his mouth again. 

“What? What more could you possibly want?” she gripped the wand wondering if it was worth trying to use magic against him.

“Hurting me won’t help you either.” He glared at her and then the wand until she lowered it, even though she never remembered raising it in the first place. “In-for-mation.” He dragged the word out. 

“What could we possibly have to offer you?” Hook was still growling but he was nearer to her this time and it made her heart stir even though she tried to ignore it.

“Nothing. A one handed pirate has nothing of use but you my deary.” He turned to Emma and stepped forward. “This new land, my son, do I find him?” he was suddenly hunched over in anticipation and Emma could see the fear in his eyes, almost feel the anticipation radiating off him.

“What happened to consequences?” she said, trying to avoid the question as pain and memories of Neal flooded her mind, playing like a never ending movie in her head.

He giggled again and flourished his hands, a bottle appearing in his grasp. “This will make me forget but before I do I’m willing to aid if you just answer that one simple question.”

“Yes.” The word was out of her mouth before she could even think. Henry. That was all she could focus on right now. Yet as the memories of Neal vanished she could practically sense Hook flinching. She turned her head slightly but snapped it back before she saw him. She needed to concentrate at the problem at hand right now. The problem that seemed to be springing around the room muttering to himself occasionally letting slip a giggle. She looked back down at the wand, its light even more dim than before.

“Your turn. What is it? What do I do? I’ve accepted it. I’m not running. There’s nothing more to hide.” She spat.

He suddenly stopped prancing, spinning round on his heels to look at her. “You and I both know that’s not true is it now deary.” 

She flinched under the scrutiny of his gaze. 

“I know what home is and I miss it. I want it. Need it.” She was suddenly aware that Hook had remained quiet and she span around feeling the overwhelming urge to know he was still there. He was staring at her, those blue eyes still so full of hope.

“That. Is. Not. Enough.” She looked back at Rumpelstiltskin blushing slightly for reasons she considered unknown for the time being but it didn’t seem to go unnoticed by the shining green imp before her. “You’re holding something back deary and until you admit it you won’t be going anywhere.” He stopped looking at her to eye Hook up and down, his eyebrow arched in what could only be disgust, shock and confusion. He shrugged before his voice took on a singing edge to it. “They say love is the most powerful of all.” Suddenly he was consumed in a puff of purple smoke leaving them with nothing but an echo of his giggle bouncing off the vault walls. 

“I’m getting the urge to skin myself a crocodile again.” Hooks voice made her flinch as Rumples words swirled around in her head. 

Emma didn’t turn round, couldn’t. Because she knew that if she did the walls she’d built for so long would come crumbling down around. Her fortress of emotions left in a pile of rubble with nothing to show for it but wasted years of a life without trust. A life without love. She knew what home was. Neal had taught her. So she knew. She had never been more certain of anything.

She missed David.

She missed Mary-Margaret.

Most of all she missed Henry. 

She knew that home was wherever they were.

Yet there was someone she didn’t miss. Couldn’t call home because to her home had always been about missing it. Yet…’love is the most powerful of all’. The words buzzed in her head as she felt emotions she’d been shoving aside for years, too scared to let them in.

Maybe home wasn’t what you missed. Because if it was then she’d be there. The portal would be open and Henry would be in her arms. However, the wand remained with light that flickered, not strong enough to do anything. Just like her she thought.

“Love?” the words were soft and bursting with emotions. Emotions she was trying to process yet were spoken so easily by the one man who’d stood beside her through it all.

Before she could regret it she was staring into those eyes again. Hoping for answers that always seemed to be there. Answers that once again sprang themselves at her. 

Of course home wasn’t what you missed. That was part of it, yes, but home wasn’t that simple.

It’d been barely minutes since Rumpelstiltskin had left but his words were haunting her, making her slowly realise. It’d taken so much courage and time for her to admit about her mother and now she was just supposed to pour her heart out again.

“Come on lass I know you can do it.” He said it as though he knew what she was holding back, or rather hoping as he always did. “What is it? You can tell me anything.” 

There it was again. Another reminder of Neal. She was brought back to the echo caves with Neal kneeling inside that damned cage so certain he could take her secret. ‘Anything’ he had said not knowing exactly what that included. What if this was going to be the same? What if whenever she revealed a little piece of herself she’d lose someone? What if it meant things would never be the same again?

But Emma couldn’t lose him. She was too familiar with that sensation. Graham. Neal. Could Hook be next? 

Hook was closer than before and it made it hard for Emma to breathe. It’d been eleven years and she was just supposed to suddenly open up again. Forget every instinct that told her to remain closed because people you love abandon you. Except…those eyes would be the death of her. She wondered if her eyes told a story just like his, if so, it would make this so much easier but even to Hook not everything was that obvious. Especially something she’d not only hidden from everyone but also herself. 

To her you knew you had a home when love is worth taking the risk.

So when she looked into those crystal blue eyes she knew. Knew that this time it was different. Knew he wouldn’t let Emma lose him again. Knew that it was time she took the risk and accepted that not everyone leaves. Because at what point had Hook left her. 

He’d followed her into the portal, travelling not just to the end of the world but time itself to be there for her.

He’d been there all along in Neverland, opening himself up, confessing his love to save the only other man in the world that could possibly have her affections.

He’d spent a year trying to find a way back to her, trying against all odds and succeeding in restoring her memories to take her back to where she now knew was home. 

He had been there all along but she’d pushed down her feelings like she’d always done, not noticing until now that her defence mechanism had become second nature. 

Emma bit her lip as the war with herself waged on in her mind, her eyes remaining locked with Hooks the whole time. She felt the wand get hotter in her hand but she didn’t dare look, knowing that it wasn’t enough to just think it. Actions spoke louder than words after all. She ignored the confused look painted across Hook’s face and suddenly realised she must have moved closer as she’d battled with her emotions. His sword was sheathed again, his arms hung by his side twitching as though unsure what to do. 

Refusing to think any longer, she surged forwards crashing her lips against his. 

Rumpelstiltskin’s words vanished from her head as the world seemed to fall away and she wondered why or rather how she’d denied herself this for so long. At first it was awkward, obviously she’d taken Hook by surprise but then she felt him smile against her lips as his arms curled round her waist pulling her flush against his body. The movement made her gasp allowing Hook to take advantage and deepen the kiss. Emma moaned against his lips as she brought her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. His hook remained at the small of her back as his hand glided its way up her back, his fingers curling in her hair trying to bring her closer, to close any distance remaining and shutting the world out. 

As she lifted her other hand, the wand fell from her grip and she pulled her mouth away slightly. 

“Killian.” She whispered as the wand hit the floor and a burst of light exploded from it revealing the portal. 

Either the use of his name or the opening of the portal made Hook jump and he leant back slightly but his grip on her waist only got tighter. It made Emma smile now realising why the growl had made her emotions flare earlier. It was the same as his grip. It was the feeling of having someone there to protect her and be possessive. Something she hadn’t had in over eleven years. 

Hook looked over his shoulder at the portal then down to the wand on the floor before finally looking back at Emma, his Emma, with pure admiration and passion.

“Told you you could do it love.” He whispered so close to her that Emma could feel his breath on her face. 

She had no idea what to say so stared into his eyes hoping she could convey everything she’d been thinking. He just smiled at her, this time the grin reaching his eyes as it usually did. He looked like a man who’d just won the world, the thought made Emma’s knees go weak slightly. 

He smirked at that. “There’s no need to fall for me quite so literally love.” 

She rolled her eyes but her heart seemed to soar. Nothing had changed. Hook-no Killian- hadn’t changed just because Emma Swan had finally chosen to be honest with herself. Her walls hadn’t crashed down in fact he’d made them stronger. She was right. Home was where your love was. Which reminded her that she was only half way home. 

“Come on we need to go before the portal closes.” She whispered before pushing against his chest softly and bending down to pick the wand up.

Hook walked closer to the portal and then held his hand out. It seemed almost too good to be true. Rumpelstiltskin’s words came back to her just as she moved to take his hand but suddenly he appeared between them, shoving Hook through the portal without her. 

“KILLIAN!” she screamed, frozen to the spot. “What are you doing?”

He reached out and grabbed her hand desperately.

“Let me go!”

“My son what happens when I find him?” he asked desperately, tightening his grip.

“I thought you wanted to forget.”

“Before I do I need to know. Does he forgive me?” 

“Yes.” She was breathless, feeling the pull of the portal behind her, scared she’d miss her chance.

“Yes but what? What aren’t you telling me? Tell me or you will never leave!” she could see how desperate he was.

“He dies.” She blurts the pain resurfacing again. “He forgives you. He loved you. He died to save all of us, don’t let that be in vain.” She pleaded as the memories flooded back, pulling on her heart.

“No, I-I can change what happened. I can save my boy.” He looked destroyed as though the world had just crashed around him.

“You think you can change the future but you might make it worse! I loved him too. I wanted to save him, he died a hero you can’t take that away from him. You have to drink the potion. You have to forget everything I just told you.” It was all too much as she saw the grief wash over his face before he let her go and she was dragged into the portal, only getting a glimpse of the potion reaching his mouth, dropping the wand in the process.

Suddenly she crashed beside Hook and as she rolled over and saw him, she forgot everything. It was time she got her happy ending. Hook stood and offered his hand to help her up, then proceed to run his hands all over her. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” his eyes were full of worry and Emma saw no better way than to get rid of it then pressing a soft and chaste kiss against his lips. It silenced him and reassured him at once. Then she was running out the barn door.

“Where are you going?” he shouted following her as he always did, the idea making her flutter.

“There’s some people I need to see.” 

Her home, she thought as she ran towards town.


	2. It's All In The Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just stared into each other’s eyes. Everything that had happened or just happened, every moment ahead and every emotion swam in their eyes, giving everything to each other. The bright blue and the sea green.
> 
> Three days after returning Emma is settling into what she can now call home. Things are well with her parents and shes never felt closer to Henry but what of her dashing rapscallion? Well, their relationship has definitely developed to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yer this is three days after the end of the season finale. All scenes after Emma and Killian return to the past happen the same excluding any moments with Marian or Elsa. 
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at anything like this so I'm hoping its not too bad...

Emma hadn’t seen Hook in three days. She told herself she wasn’t avoiding him, which in part was true but she was never truly honest with herself. After finding out her brother was called Neal she knew it was going to be a long time before the pain completely subsided but then she’d kissed Hook-again.

The vault had made her realise several things about him, like how he was the only one who’d never abandoned her no matter what the reasons or how he was able to read her like no one else could. It scared and excited her at the same time. Finding he’d given up the Jolly Rodger for her well what else was there to do other than kiss him. Just thinking about it, again, made her heart beat faster. His eyes when she’d pulled away where something she couldn’t even describe even though she’d mapped out every expression they’d portrayed because how could a girl resist those bright, blue eyes of her captain.

She flinched slightly and Henry looked over at her.

“Mom?” he looked at her quizzically with a strange smile which made her think he’d read her thoughts.

“I’m fine.” Just thinking about how I just used a possessive word to describe a certain pirate and remembering the most passionate kiss I’ve ever had, it was nothing really she thought. Emma sighed, “Come here.” She waved him closer and they sat on the sofa, Henry in her arms, watching a film. 

This was how she’d spent the last three days. Keeping Henry as close to her as she could. Her parents had announced they were moving out the evening of Neal’s ‘coronation’ and had been gone by yesterday evening. The apartment felt empty without her parents there, she missed them. It reminded her of what home was because although she missed them she knew she was home with Henry in her arms and them just around the corner. 

But there was someone missing. 

Emma had been busy she told herself making excuses as usual, she’d needed her family, mostly Henry but after being cooped up with him for the weekend she knew it was time. Especially as even though Henry was at school today, she’d refused to go outside. 

The movie finished and the room went black. Emma started to move to get up but Henry stopped her turning around to face her. 

“Use magic.” She couldn’t see his face clearly but he could hear the excitement and anticipation in his voice. 

“Oh Henry I don’t know. I’m not sure it works like that anymore.” She bit her lip.

“Sure it does. Just try it.” He pleaded.

Emma caved, she was finding it harder to not give Henry what he wanted and if she was being honest with herself the past days without magic had left her itching to do it again.  
So she concentrated and closed her eyes, willing her magic to do her bidding. With a flick of the wrist the lights came on, flickering at first before they shone bright as always.

Shock was across her face. She hadn’t thought it would actually work.

“Told you Mom.” Henry’s smile grew across his face reaching his eyes, just as Hooks did, Emma thought.

“Yes well we need to get you ready for Regina’s.” she was giddy from using her magic but got up to grab his things together. She heard him shuffling about and thought she heard the laptop start up before the doorbell rang. 

Henry grinned over to her and she grinned back, waving her wrist so the door swung upon.

“Very impressive Miss Swan but perhaps you should start using magic for more serious matters.” Regina stood in the door way trying not to look impressed. Emma just rolled her eyes. The heat wasn’t in her voice anymore. Regina was starting to find her happy ending too and it seemed that Robin Hood was the one to melt her frozen heart. 

Laughing, Henry grabbed his bag and kissed Emma goodbye before disappearing out the door. It frightened Emma, to let go of him but knew deep down that he was in safe hands and that she needed time to think. 

Regina turned to follow but glanced over her shoulder quickly to say “Well done Miss Swan.” Then was out the door in a flash. 

Emma just stood there grinning, staring at the empty door way for a while before walking over to the laptop to see what Henry had been doing. She burst into laughter. The sneaky thing. It didn’t surprise her that much at how perceptive Henry could be although it did make her slightly nervous. As she went to close the lid, arms were suddenly around her waist and she felt hot breath on her neck.

“You should really remember to close your door, love. Otherwise anyone could come in and do any manner of things to you.” Hook’s tone was unmistakable and the way he drew out the word ‘things’ made her slightly dizzy at all the ‘things’ they could suggest. 

Slightly breathless she said “And who’s to say I didn’t leave it open on purpose.” 

He growled into her neck before nipping at it slightly. Emma leaned her head back to give him better access. He continued to kiss along her neck and jawline, causing Emma to sigh softly. She didn’t dare move, not wanting to think about what was going on, too encompassed in the warmth of his body behind her. The warmth that suddenly disappeared and made her shiver. 

“What is that?” he pointed his hook towards the laptop and Emma opened her eyes even though she didn’t remember closing them.

She giggled which made Hook feel all manner of things but he tried to stay angry. 

“Why does it say Captain Hook?” he glanced over at Emma who was just laughing. “Swan.” He said in a deep voice that made her tremble slightly.

Henry had pulled up a picture of Captain Hook from the Disney film, a rather unflattering one. It had a large purple hat with a ridiculously long feather atop of his most unappealing perm. His chin and nose protruded from his face at a hilarious angle. With a moustache, obscene coat and cravat to top the whole look off. 

“That,” she said in between giggles “is how the world sees the ‘devishly handsome’ Captain Hook.” She mocked his use of words.

“These stories are lies. Filth. What is he wearing that for?!” he continued to mutter curses and profanities under his breath all the while waving his hand and hook around at the screen. 

Emma moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself in so she was flush against his body making him still. 

“I dunno I kinda like the perm. Gives you an air of aristocracy.” She purred in his ear.

“Be careful with your words, Swan. I’m not sure you could handle a riled up pirate.” He continued to glare at the screen but his voice was husky now.

“Is that a challenge?” she moved her hands up his chest and nipped his ear. 

She heard him curse before he span them round so she was pressed up against the desk with him hovering above her. A predatory grin spreading across his face and his eyes burned with lust.

“Shame you don’t have a perm or wax moustache.” She pouted trying to tease him.

“Am I not good enough for you me lady?” he moved in closer so his words ghosted her lips making her shiver. Hook smirked at the effect he was having on her.

“I was just merely thinking how nice it would be to have a real man around here.” She shifted her legs so her thigh was pressed between his legs causing a low moan to escape his lips. 

“Is that so?” his eyebrow arched and he licked his lips before moving in to devour her neck with kisses, licks and bites. His arms moved round to support her back allowing Emma’s hands to move up and tangle in his hair eliciting a moan from them both. 

“A shame you say?” he said breathless between kisses, finding the sensitive spot behind her ear causing her hips to buck. She could feel his smirk against her skin. The smug bastard.

“A-a terrible shame.” Her hands tightened in his hair pulling his head back so that their gazes locked.

“Well then maybe I should do something about that.” Heat pooled between her legs as he enunciated the ‘t’ at the end of the word in the way that drove her crazy. She had little time to think before his lips were attached to hers again, exploring her mouth-mapping out every bit. 

Emma brought her leg up around his waist, trying to pull him closer. She needed friction and this was driving her crazy.

“Eager are we love?” he said pulling away from her lips and moving his hand up along her side to cup her breast.

“Fuck.” Her back arched at the contact that wasn’t nearly enough and it was then she decided she was going to fuck that smug face off him before the night was out.

“Oh I intend to do more than that lass.” He moved down to kiss her again whilst his hand found its way under her shirt and started to pull it up. She moaned against his lips feeling his hand against her bare skin, feeling better than she’d ever admit. Emma pushed herself up, moving so he could pull the offending piece of clothing over her head.

“Gods.” He whispered moving his fingers along her skin, his hook still supporting her behind her back.

If her mind was actually processing properly she might have stopped to consider that any awkwardness she had expected was not present or the fear of intimacy that had built up within her since their last kiss was something lacking as well. 

Hook was staring confused at Emma’s bra, unfamiliar with such clothing. He stroked the red lace, before leaning down to lick experimentally over her nipple. It made Emma’s hips buck again and she felt his hardness against her thigh even more causing Hook to hiss at the contact slightly. 

Emma sat up on the desk and moved her hands to unclasp her bra and threw it to the side. 

“Next time I’ll do that.” He growled, moving her legs so they wrapped round his waist. Emma locked her arms around his neck, her fingers stroking at the hair on the nape of his neck. He lifted her up, kissing her as he moved them to the bed.

Emma had always thought it weird that Mary-Margaret had placed a bed on the same floor as the living area but right now it was a blessing. Hook placed her down on the bed gently, standing above her to soak her In. He gazed over her body. Emma’s hair lay at wild angles across the pillow, her blonde tendrils making her look angelic. His gaze swept over her and he licked his lips at the sight of her perfect breasts. He saw her blush and flinch under his scrutiny. 

“See something you like?” she moved her arms above her head and spread her legs slightly. 

“You’re a bloody siren, Swan.” He crawled on top of her, pushing her thighs apart even more and lowering his head to her chest.

“And you still don’t have a perm.” She tangled her fingers in his hair, and God he would never get used to how good that felt.

“Aye lass I suppose you’ll just have to make do.” Suddenly his lips were attached to one of her nipples whilst his hand was moving up to caress the other. 

Emma moaned loudly at the contact as she felt herself get wetter. Hook swirled his tongue around her nipple, sucking and nipping as he went, drawing curses and moans from Emma the whole time. When he pulled away he stroked his hook over the red area making Emma gasp from the icy coldness of the metal. She pulled him up to her again and their lips locked shortly before she pulled away breathless.

“Too many clothes.” She tugged at his shirt, confused when she didn’t find leather. She looked across the room and saw his coat on the floor not sure when that had happened.

“Not very patient tonight are we love?” but he moved down her body pulling her boots off. 

Emma sat up, her skin was on fire and she ached to touch him. She fiddled with his vest buttons before finally throwing it off and then pulling his shirt over his head. She stopped moving and just stared at his chest.

“See something you like?” Hook mocked before catching her lips with his and pushing her down again so she laid back.

He popped the button on her jeans and slowly pulled them down her legs. Emma’s panties were soaked and she longed for more contact but the bastard was taking his time. He kissed and licked his way up her legs as his hand moved up to caress her breast. His hook found its way to the top of her lace panties whilst he looked up at her. She groaned at the evident sight of lust in his eyes and her head fell back. She swore loudly as Hook licked her through the lace. 

“Hook.” She moaned.

“That’s not my name.” he was breathless but the power in his voice surprised her and she looked back down at him. Hook looked at her through his thick eyelashes. “Say it Emma. Like before.” He was pleading now as the fire in her belly blazed and his proximity drove her mad.

They locked eyes and her heart swelled-she hadn’t felt like this in years, always too scared to be so vulnerable but when she looked into his eyes she saw the same, his name tumbling from her lips.

“Killian.” 

They both moaned, her head falling back again as she heard his hook rip her panties off quickly replaced by his tongue. His name fell from her lips again as she felt the hot, wetness of his tongue against her slick folds.

Emma hooked her ankles around his neck, needing to bring him closer. He slid his tongue inside her, bringing his hand down to rub his thumb against her clit.

“Fuck Killian.” She was trembling, hot and sensitive to touch. She pushed her hips down trying to get him inside her as far as possible, knowing she wasn’t go to last much longer. 

Hook pulled his tongue out and she whimpered at the lost but it quickly turned into a groan as it was replaced by two digits, rubbing and thrusting inside her. Curses flew from her lips as he sucked the bundle of nerves above her folds whilst his fingers were thrusting harder and faster. He lifted his head and kissed back up along her body starting to feel her walls tighten around him. His leather trousers seemed to get tighter but he ignored how uncomfortable he was, only wanting to please his beautiful Emma beneath him. 

He curled his fingers inside her and watched her body writhe in pleasure beneath him. He knew she was close.

“Emma.” He whispered using his hook to lift her chin, “Look at me.” 

Emma groaned but opened her eyes, they were almost swallowed by the darkness of her lust. He held her gaze as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Cum for me.” 

He pressed his thumb against her clit again and she cried out in pleasure. She shook beneath him as she rode out the waves of her orgasm against his fingers. The tightening of her walls and wetness almost enough for him to find his own release. As the waves subsided he pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean. Her eyelids fluttered, struggling to stay open.

“Man enough for you darling?” he teased.

She glared up at him, remembering what she’d decided earlier and palmed his hardness through his leather. He groaned and buried his head in her neck. She fiddled with the strings finally getting them open and pulling his breeches down far enough for Hook to wiggle the rest of the way out-once he’d kicked his boots off. 

Emma looked at him, that smug look still there although she could see the adoration hiding behind the dilution in his eyes. She stroked his cock and he released a deep guttural moan, his legs going weak. She laughed taking advantage to flip them over, straddling his thighs, his cock rubbing against her stomach. 

“I prefer to do more pleasurable things with a man on his back.” She remembered back to the day when she wouldn’t admit that, although they’d just met, he’d somehow managed to intoxicate her. 

“So I am man enough for you?” his eyebrow arched and his hand and hook moved to her hips trying to gain some sort of control.

She looked down between his legs and cocked her head to the side. “It appears so.” She smiled up at him and moved her hands to the top his chest. As she dragged her nails slightly down his chest she whispered “Killian.” 

His hips bucked seeking, needing friction. He’d never wanted someone more in his life. 

“Now who’s impatient?” 

He still looked at her smugly, “Who’s the one who’s dripping wet again?” his hand moved across her hip reaching for her core but she grabbed his hand and hook pinning them above his head.

“I told myself I was going to fuck that smug look off your face before the night was out.” She grit out as she positioned her folds above his tip. 

The smugness vanished slightly but the bastard never knew when to shut up. “Is that a chall-fuck Emma.” She’d sunk down on him all the way so he was completely buried inside. Emma adjusted to his size tilting her head back at the feel of him. 

Emma rocked her hips, still holding Hooks arms above his head. She closed her eyes as he met her movements with thrusts bringing pleasure she knew only he could. It wasn’t long before she knew she was close again. Forgetting about his arms she moved one hand down to rub against her clit as she gyrated harder. Hook took the chance to flip them back so he was on top again. 

“You’re going to cum screaming my name.” he bit out as he felt her walls tightening around him knowing they were both so close. Nothing could be more perfect as he looked down at her, eyes closed, biting her lip. He slowed his thrusts making Emma’s eyes snap open in confusion before she saw the intimacy in his eyes. 

It terrified her. Just the thought of intimacy usually made her run the other way but for some reason here with Killian it made her feel safe. Suddenly, with a thrust that hit just the right spot, she was coming again. Curses spilling from her mouth as he rode her waves of pleasure. He lifted her chin just as she said it.

His name.

His actual name, and it was enough to send him over the edge making him cum inside her, milking both of their orgasms with slow languid thrusts before he collapsed on top of her, their sweaty skin sticking to each other. 

“Gods you’re perfect Emma.” He whispered into her neck not wanting to move. 

They just stared into each other’s eyes. Everything that had happened or just happened, every moment ahead and every emotion swam in their eyes, giving everything to each other. The bright blue and the sea green.

He finally rolled off her making Emma hiss when he pulled out. 

Then he was pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms around her so that her head lay on his chest and their legs were tangled together. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. It squashed any remaining fear of intimacy she had left but she was still hesitant.

She’d never done this before. The staying part. For years it was matter of getting dressed quickly and leaving before any awkwardness ensued but with Hook it was different. Everything was always different with Hook. She sighed into his chest placing a hand alongside her cheek, drawing random shapes with her fingers on his skin. He pulled her tighter even though she didn’t know how that was possible. 

He removed his hook and fiddled to remove the brace. Emma pulled his stub towards her and placed soft kisses on it, wanting to rid any fears that she knew Hook probably had at this open act. He sighed relaxing against her.

“I love you Emma Swan.” 

The words seemed to fall easily from his lips and it made her heart ache. She opened her mouth, her lips dry.

“I love you too Killian Jones.”

And if she choked and hesitated on the word ‘love’ Killian didn’t notice or was just happy enough at finally having his Swan in his arms, knowing that just a simple word meant more than anything when it came from her. 

They stayed like that. Wrapped in each other’s arms until they slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Okay-ish? God I don't know any comments would be greatly appreciated. Click next chapter for fluff :3 Thanks for reading!


	3. The Mornings After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'They were up to nine. 
> 
> Nine morning afters. More than she’d had in eleven years in a single month.' 
> 
> After everything that's happened Emma is finally starting to accept her feelings...mostly. They'd been through it all with only the morning after remaining as her largest challenge in the foreseeable future but that was more than enough for them both, seeing as Killian was determined to make each one different slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the fluffy bit I wanted to try a bit at everything for my first one to see what I did best and where to improve so please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading hope to see you soon :)

They were up to nine. 

Nine morning afters. More than she’d had in eleven years in a single month. Each time she woke up it was something different. It made Emma almost wonder if it was because Killian was scared that he needed to prove to her why she should stay, even though it had been a while for him too and was more or less completely new for him as well.

The first time she’d woken was the worst but best at the same time. The feeling of dread had overwhelmed her mind, which was instantly wired to tell her that this was bad and dangerous. Yet her body told her it was warm and comfy, that any area under the covers was safe. It’d felt like years went by as her instinct wrestled with her comfort. She couldn’t move but at the same time she seemed to inch slowly away, moving back and forth as the conflict raged on.

Which was when the bed dipped as an arm reached over to pull her closer, dragging her back into the warmth, swinging the argument in full favour of comfort. But the debate wasn’t completely settled until Killian started pressing light, butterfly kisses down her chest to her stomach, across her hips and well what happened next isn’t hard to imagine.

It had been a relief knowing that Killian was trying to make the morning intimate but in a way that Emma didn’t have the chance to think about it which meant they could both enjoy the morning and keep it void of any worry. 

The next two morning afters had been her…returning the favour so to speak. After all he did deserve it after the countless times he’d saved her and still seemed to be saving her from the smallest of everyday things-usually her hesitations at times like these. 

The third, fourth and fifth had been Emma, hurling herself out of bed, flinging clothes on as Hook laughed and complained from the bed as she hurried to get to work on time (a very naked and slightly aroused Hook was most certainly a rather large distraction). 

On the sixth time, they’d both leapt from the bed, getting ready as fast as they could before sprinting into the centre of town at Grumpy’s beckon only to realise it was a false alarm and that he’d imagined seeing ‘a dark, evil spirit drifting around town’-the smirk on his face begged to differ, his amusement showing through his grumpy exterior, he couldn’t hide from her superpower. No one had been particularly happy at that she noticed, judging by everyone’s faces. Emma didn’t want to think about why she thought she’d seen a smudge of lipstick on David’s cheek or a slightly red mark on Mary-Margaret’s neck…

However, it didn’t stop Mary-Margaret commenting on the fact that Emma had put on one of Hook’s shirts in her hurry or prevent David from chasing Hook down the street, sword in hand and threats spilling from his mouth. The words ‘I am not your mate’ and ‘that’s my daughter you prick!’ floating down the street for everyone to hear which made Emma laugh slightly until she heard Hook retort ‘And a very talented lass she is’. She’d never been more embarrassed and had turned a bright shade of red when her mother had looked at her.

It had taken ages to calm them both with a little help from Henry, who’d spent the rest of the day with the two of them (Regina surprisingly giving up her day with him, well less surprising when she saw her walking away with her hand in Robin’s). The day seemed to bring out Hook’s more awkward demeanour but at the same time Killian had made a valiant and mostly successful effort (she had to admit she wasn’t a fan of his innuendos around Henry), ending the day with dinner at Granny’s.

The seventh and eighth had been a mixture of the first, second and third as they chose to spend the whole morning in bed, to stay in their pocket of sanctity a little while longer. With maybe an experiment in the shower…

And finally the ninth had caused Emma to call in ‘sick’. The phone call had been a disaster, what with her father being the deputy, it was more difficult to sound convincing. Emma had even coughed several times and if she didn’t think that was award winning acting she didn’t know what was. She’d even thought it’d work before Hook pulled the phone off her and told David “It’s alright mate she’s in familiar and experienced hands.” Which of course led to David threatening him down the phone (something about his hands being in handcuffs if they try to practice or become anymore acquainted with his daughter which only led to Hook thanking him for the suggesting of handcuffs). Hook continued laughing before Emma threw the phone across the room, after a hurried and slightly taught goodbye to her father, so she could crawl back over to her pirate. 

The memories made her smile. Emma couldn’t remember having a month better than this. Not only being with her pirate but being back to the job she loved, spending endless time with Henry and finally starting to act like a family with her parents and new born brother.

She rolled over and looked at Killian.

She hadn’t seen him so peaceful before. His breathing was soft, the slow rise and fall of his chest was strangely relaxing. His hook and brace lay on the table beside the bed along with all his rings. He was completely bare before her. Hair sprouted at wild angles from his head making Emma grin knowing it was because of her. One arm laid across his chest, the other seemed to reach out towards her, showing that even in his sleep he didn’t let her stray too far. Her eyes drifted south, the covers hanging low on his hips, only showing the trail of hair that led underneath. 

Emma just laid there gazing over him for a while. Her eyes roaming his body knowing that this was her only chance to do so without any teasing from Killian. She wanted to reach out and stroke his face or place a soft kiss against those beautiful lips but she didn’t want to wake him. She wasn’t the only one who had trouble sleeping sometimes. Turning her gaze back to his chest, she matched his slow breaths with hers almost drifting back to sleep when she saw him stir slightly.

She looked back up to his face, blushing at being caught. Hook just smiled down at her with eyes that poured every ounce of his love for her into one look. 

“See something you like?” he whispered.

Emma rolled her eyes, the words reminding her of their first night together.

“Maybe.” She moved over and placed a gentle kiss above his heart before his arm snaked around her possessively pulling her in. 

Their mouths locked together in a lazy kiss, with no heat or burning passion, just the raw love they had for each other. They fitted together perfectly and the thought made Emma sigh into the kiss. She broke away just to look at him.

Her throat went dry. She hadn’t seen this side of morning Killian yet and it quickly became her favourite. All his layers were pulled back, with no pirate or bravado to hide behind. She pressed their foreheads together, not caring a bit about morning breath. 

“Good morning lass.” 

“Good morning Killian.” He still shivered when she said his name as though he was trying to wake himself from a dream and it made Emma’s heart flutter. How the simple things had such big effects on them she’d never understand, the cliché idea didn’t slip her mind in fact made her wrinkle her nose slightly.

She was leaning over him now. “How long have you been awake?” she arched an eyebrow at him.

“Long enough.” He grinned. “Thought I’d better respond before you started drooling on me.” His eyes flicked down to her lips, settling there for a moment before returning back to her eyes.

Now it was her turn to grin. She leaned in as if to kiss him and just as he closed his eyes she pulled back. She shifted down the bed instead and laid back. Hook sighed trying to hide his groan of disappointment. Emma snuggled in closer, her head laying in the crook just beneath his collar bone as though the spot had been designed just for her. His arm wrapped around her waist, dipping under the covers to draw circles on her hip, no longer complaining.

“Guess what.” 

“This is all a dream and I’ll wake up chained to the top of a beanstalk?” he teased, craning his neck to kiss the top of her head.

“No.” The memory brought a wave of guilt over her even though Hook had said he’d have done the same-not failing to make an innuendo on her use of handcuffs. Instead of dwelling on it she started to stroke his chest alongside her cheek, her leg moving across his possessively. “Ten.” She sighed.

“Ten?” he used his other arm to push the hair away from her face when Emma turned her head, refusing to leave her spot, to look up at him. He rarely used his left arm and she felt like they’d crossed another bridge.

“This is the tenth morning after.” She bit at her lip and inhaled deeply as she watched his reaction. Not denying to herself that she was slightly nervous until Hook’s face seemed to light up, the early summer sun piercing through the gap in the curtains slightly to make his eyes sparkle. 

“Then it seems I can finally call you mine Swan.” He squeezed her, letting her release her breath and chuckle. 

“I’m no ones.” She murmured into his skin. It felt like she could feel as well as hear his heart collapse inside his chest. She kissed above his heart again before finishing her sentence. “No one’s but yours.” 

“Next time Swan don’t wait so long to finish your bloody sentence.” He was trying to sound angry but Emma knew her words meant too much to him for him to be so. 

They went quiet for a while. Just basking in the gentle breeze that blew in from the open window, content enough to just be in each other’s arms. It almost made Emma start to believe that happy endings did exist but she was not foolish enough to ever truly believe that. However, it didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the moments as her mother had said, making sure they made up for every rainy day that had been and that she knew was coming her way. As she thought about the future it didn’t look as dark now she knew she had a home and people she could fight for as well as people who would fight for her, none more than her pirate. 

“The tenth you say?” 

Emma just nodded into his chest, words seeming like too much effort.

“Better make it special then.” 

Every single one of their morning afters flashed through her mind, wondering how on earth they were going to top any of them, even Leroy’s fake emergency was one she enjoyed. She played each one in her head again as if to relive it, pretty sure Hook was doing the same. After a while, she became confused. She hadn’t thought of anything. 

Then she let a puff of air out as a laugh. 

This.

What they were doing. Which was exactly nothing.

That’s how he was making it special.

Showing her that he no longer thought she was going to run. Showing her that all he had ever wanted was her in his arms. Showing her that she didn’t need to be afraid of intimacy any more.

So they laid there. Holding one another without a hairline of distance between them. Breathing in each other’s smells and revelling in the others touch. This was enough. This would always be enough Emma thought. 

When she snuck one final look up at Hook his eyes were closed and a smile danced on his lips. If it wasn’t for the caressing touch of his fingers moving up and down her back she would have thought he was asleep. She saw so many things as she looked at him. But only one thing mattered.

What she saw was the man who saved her.

The man behind the pirate who’d never let her go or abandon her. The man who had filled a hole in her heart that’d been there so long she’d forgotten about the echo it made within her. The man who actually made her feel like the saviour. A side Henry had unmasked but Hook had brought to the spotlight. 

She just hoped that one day her parents would become more accepting.

But there they stayed. Spending their tenth morning after with their thoughts and each other. Thinking of the past and future whilst spending the present in the most perfect way Emma could think of. 

They were both certain that they could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and they all lived happily ever after until everything went wrong again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yer rather dubious please any criticism you have I'd greatly appreciate. Apologies for any mistakes! Thanks for reading!


End file.
